


right where you are

by corpsereviver



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, soft babies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsereviver/pseuds/corpsereviver
Summary: "What about the party?" he asks sleepily.Yohan shrugs. "I think I'd rather spend time with you."





	right where you are

They're debuting.

It still hasn't fully sunk in. Though some of the final line up members have been expecting this, even for them it still doesn't feel real. Produce X 101 is finally over. No more unexpected plot twists, no more evil editing, no more worrying about the public's reaction after every episode. Their future is secured.

Soon after the finale, they start recording their reality show; moving into their new dorm and other things. Naturally, once it's over, they get drunk. At first there's dinner with the staff. Everyone gets buzzed enough to decide it's a good idea to go clubbing. Nothing too wild, of course, they will just book a VIP longue and ordered some drinks. But Wooseok excuses himself from that part of celebration. He's happy, of course. But he's also exhausted. The last few weeks of the show have been especially tiring for him— physically, but also mentally. He knows getting drunk is not a good idea— he would probably end up crying.

The others ask him if he's okay, but he reassures them, saying he's just sleepy. Most of them seem to buy it, but some still look worried. Especially Yohan. Wooseok finds himself avoiding his warm, concerned eyes.

He’s at their new dorm now. It’s a cold night outside, but he feels safe and warm here, and it's good to be alone. He’s been feeling down for a while now, the past events getting to him too much for him to be able to go out and really have fun. He was perfectly content with taking a hot shower instead, enjoying a moment of peace and quiet. He didn't bother dressing up after he was done, only wrapping his bathrobe around himself and going straight to his bed. It's where he's lying now, doing absolutely nothing, the blissful security of a schedule-free day tomorrow letting him finally relax a little.

He's already dozing off when the door to the room opens. Confused, he looks up to see Yohan standing in the doorway.

"What about the party?" he asks sleepily.

Yohan shrugs. "I think I'd rather spend time with you."

"...You don't have to."

Yohan doesn't respond to that; instead he gives him a searching look. "Are you okay, hyung?"

Wooseok knows Yohan has been worrying about him, even before tonight. He's seen the concerned glances the younger has been giving him. He doesn't want him to worry. He tries his best to smile. "Of course, why would I not be?" he says, tone playful. Yohan smiles, but he still looks worried. Wooseok sighs softly. "Come cuddle with me."

Yohan sits on the edge of the bed, and there's a sweet, warm smile playing at his lips, his eyes gleaming as he reaches out and runs his hand through Wooseok's hair. Wooseok closes his eyes, and just for a moment, his heart feels too big, too heavy, hitting his ribcage with every beat, as he focuses on the soft touch, Yohan's fingers gently moving over his scalp, then caressing the side of his face, the touch tingling pleasantly. It's still so new to him. How much Yohan cares for him. Yohan is a warm, giving person by nature, and when he likes someone, his affection for them is endless. And once Yohan got over his initial shyness and awkwardness, he became quite bold with skinship. Wooseok can't say he minds.

He feels Yohan move over him, lying down behind him on the bed, and he's about to turn around to face him when Yohan wraps his arms around him, locking him in his embrace. The grip is strong and secure, and Wooseok sighs, relaxing, as Yohan nuzzles the back of his neck and presses a soft kiss to his shoulder. He wouldn't mind just staying like this, drifting off to sleep with Yohan pressed close to him, warm and safe in the cozy, dimly lit room. But he doesn't mind when Yohan slides the bathrobe off his arms either, pressing kisses to his shoulder blades, his hands snaking under the soft material, caressing his sides. He's completely relaxed, the feeling of security letting him tune into the touches more, his nerves responding to every little caress, and it feels so good when Yohan runs his hand up his chest, the kisses pressed to his nape now laced with teeth and tongue, the sensation sending shivers down his spine. He lets out a soft moan and Yohan, as if encouraged, pulls him closer, hooking his arm behind Wooseok’s knees, bringing his legs up, bending them, his knees almost pressed to his chest. 

He completely pulls the bathrobe off him and Wooseok shivers; the room is warm but still colder than his skin after the hot shower. But soon Yohan presses close to him again, warm and solid. He runs his hand up and down his thigh, then squeezes at his butt and Wooseok moans again, the anticipation making him shiver. He's already hard, his breath quickened.

"Hyung, do you want to..." Yohan asks hesitantly, and Wooseok presses back against him.

"Please," he pleads softly, and Yohan's breath hitches. He leans over him and kisses him; it's clumsy from this angle, but hard and passionate nonetheless, and Wooseok's head spins as he clutches on Yohan's shirt. Then the kiss breaks and he's left there, aroused and panting, while Yohan unbuttons his shirt and reaches to the side of the bed for lube. Wooseok wants to help him undress but Yohan pushes on his arm, making him lie back down.

"Stay here," he whispers. "I want to take care of you, hyung." Wooseok sighs and closes his eyes. 

Soon Yohan is wrapping his arms around him again, his lips brushing against his neck, soft and gentle. Wooseok lets out a surprised gasp when Yohan wraps his hand around his hard cock, stroking it slowly. Then cool, slick fingers prod at his entrance and he whines, wanting them inside.

"Yohan-ah... hurry."

Yohan nibbles at his ear, slowly sliding a finger inside, still pumping his cock to distract him from the uncomfortable feeling. It's nothing Wooseok hates, though; he fingers himself often enough in the shower, thinking about this, about Yohan taking him like this. He wishes they could do it more often, that they wouldn't be too tired so often, and that they didn't have to be so careful around the others.

When Yohan pushes a second finger inside, Wooseok writhes a little, trying to press back against his hand; he wants to feel more. Yohan stops stroking him and wraps his arm around his waist instead, holding him down, his teeth grazing the skin of his shoulder in a warning. Wooseok stills, biting down on his lip, eyes closing as he focuses on the feeling of Yohan’s fingers slowly, gently stretching him. As if in appreciation of him being perfectly still, Yohan runs his other hand up his chest, fingers smoothing over his skin, brushing past his nipples, up and down in a gentle caress.

Wooseok sighs contently—it turns into a moan when Yohan's fingers press against his prostate. He massages it slowly and the pleasure spreads all over Wooseok’s body with surprising intensity. Maybe it's been too long or maybe it's because he feels so warm, relaxed and taken care of, but each move of Yohan's hand pushes him closer to the edge, his cock already hard and leaking, his muscles clenching around the digits inside him.

"Ah, Yohanie…" There's a pleading tone to his voice but Yohan ignores it; he nibbles on Wooseok's ear, the sensation soft and ticklish. He wraps his other hand around Wooseok's cock and strokes it firmly, making him jerk and gasp.

"Come for me, hyung," he whispers, tone tender.

It's only seconds before he does, releasing into Yohan's hand with a quiet mewl, pressing back into the warmth of Yohan's embrace. He wants to say something as his body tingles with the afterglow, but Yohan leans over him and kisses him deeply, chasing all the thoughts away from his head.

They kiss for a long time, alternating between gentle, sweet brushes of lips and passionate, deep kisses. Yohan moves him onto his back in the meantime, his body pressed to Wooseok's side. Wooseok can feel how hard he is against his leg. He wants to touch but Yohan catches his hand, intertwining their fingers as he presses it down to the matters. Then he breaks the kiss and brushes his mouth down Wooseok's neck, stopping at the base of it, nipping at the skin gently, careful not to leave a prominent mark.

He's a bit less gentle when he works his way down Wooseok's chest and stomach, covering it with kisses and bites until Wooseok is arching up from the bed, tugging at Yohan's hair as small, desperate gasps pass his lips. Yohan's tongue traces his ribs then dips into his navel and Wooseok shudders, throwing his head to the side, his eyes falling shut. It feels too good; he's getting aroused again.

Yohan hooks his hands behind his knees and spreads his legs, pushing them up.

"Keep them here?" he asks and Wooseok obeys easily, spreading himself open for him.

"Mm, ah…" Wooseok's legs tremble, his toes curling as Yohan leaves a trail of wet kisses up his thigh. He's completely exposed but he feels safe like this, and completely unashamed, letting his body react freely to everything he feels. They're alone; they don't need to keep quiet for once.

And he cries out when he feels Yohan lick at his entrance, tongue circling around the rim then pushing inside. It feels so good his mind goes blank, his quickened breaths coming out as soft moans as a wave of pleasure washes over him. Yohan pulls back to press his fingers into him, spreading them and thrusting them in and out to stretch him further, and then he pushes his tongue back inside, licking and sucking. The hot, wet sensation is too much, and Wooseok is barely aware of the needy noises escaping his mouth. He can't stop himself from bucking his hips, wanting more, but Yohan's hold on him is firm. He alternates between fucking Wooseok with his fingers and his tongue, and it's not long before Wooseok is coming again, his whole body shaking from the force of it.

"O-oh God," he gasps out as Yohan embraces him, pressing kisses to his face and his ear. He wraps his arms around Yohan, holding him as close as he can as his breath calms down. He wants him closer, he wants to feel him everywhere. He's spent and tired but he needs Yohan inside him so much, and he needs him to feel good, too.

"Yohan-ah, fuck me," he breathes. " Please," he adds when Yohan raises himself on his arms but does nothing except for pressing a kiss to his neck. "Plea-"

The word turns into a surprised yelp when Yohan flips him around, his limp body showing almost no resistance to being manhandled like this. He clutches at the sheets as Yohan hooks his arm around his waist and pulls his ass up until he's supporting himself on his bent knees. He shivers as he feels Yohan's cock, hard and hot, slide between his cheeks. And then Yohan pushes into him.

He goes slow even though it's not needed—Wooseok's relaxed body takes him in easily. Wooseok sighs at the feeling; in the end nothing compares to having a hard, throbbing cock fill you up. Yohan runs his hand up and down his thigh in a soothing manner and Wooseok smiles. He's always so careful.

"You can move," he says, voice catching in his throat as Yohan pulls out halfway and pushes back in, faster this time. The pace is still slow and even as Wooseok moves his hips, urging Yohan to go faster, he doesn't. He leans down, one of his hands pushing Wooseok harder to the bed as his teeth graze over his shoulder. He seems to be really intent on hearing him ask for it this time, but Wooseok doesn’t mind.

“Please…” he breathes and just then Yohan finally thrusts harder into him, picking up the pace. Wooseok moans—he loves it. He likes it slow but hard and fast is so good, always makes him needy and he hardly can keep quiet even when he really should, even at those times when Yohan fucks him hard against the bathroom door with everyone just outside.

He can feel the familiar tingle build up in him again. Yohan pulls his body up a little higher, diving deeper into him and he cries out, the sound muffled by the pillow. Tears blur his vision and he's not sure if it's because he's so tired or it just feels too good. When Yohan comes inside him, moaning sweetly into his ear, his cock pulsing, filling him so good with quick thrusts, Wooseok is already fully hard. He doesn't think he can come again though, he's too exhausted. He whines as Yohan turns him onto his back again, looking down at him, his gaze intense.

Wooseok smiles at him tiredly, admiring his tousled hair and flushed cheeks. He wants to make a snide remark about being thrown around like a ragdoll but his mouth isn't keeping up with his mind anymore, and then his mind gives up as well as Yohan holds him down by the hips and takes him into his mouth. He lets out a weak mewl, his body shaking as Yohan softly sucks on him, the wet warmth enveloping him making his head spin. It's embarrassing how fast he comes, a sob shaking through him as Yohan swallows around him. He's doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Yohan draws him into his arms, wiping his tears away with his fingers. He feels completely boneless and he can't say a word; all he can do is hide his face in Yohan's neck and try to calm down a little. The way Yohan cradles his head, fingers massaging his scalp, and his steady breath against Wooseok's ear, help a lot to ease the emotions storming inside him.

"Thank you," he mumbles when he can make his mouth work again. Yohan hums, pulling away to throw the covers over them. He lies down next to Wooseok with their faces on the same level, their noses almost touching. The look he's giving Wooseok is so warm it makes his heart clench.

"Was it good, hyung?" Yohan asks shyly, cheeks tinted with pink. "Do you feel okay now?"

Wooseok laughs. "Never been better." It sounds a bit choked up but it's sincere. He lovingly brushes his fingertips over Yohan's lips, watching-feeling-them curl up in a soft smile.

"Good." Yohan shifts closer to him, sighing as Wooseok tangles his fingers in his hair. "I'm sorry that I-I didn't really know how to cheer you up."

Wooseok chuckles. "I think you did all right just now."

"I mean-"

"I know." Wooseok presses a kiss to his hair. "Don't be sorry. I know you care about me. I can feel it at all times, it matters more to me than you can imagine."

Yohan nuzzles his neck, wrapping his arms tighter around him. "I just want you to- to know how amazing you are. And to be happy."

Wooseok exhales shakily, feeling a bit overwhelmed; at moments like these he can’t help but wonder how he got so lucky. "I am happy. I really was mostly just tired. It gets hard sometimes, but I still know how lucky i am." His lips curl in a playful smile. "Now… one more round?"

Yohan pulls back to give him a doubtful look. "Hyung, you'd fall asleep in the middle of it."

"Well then... I'm going to have really nice dreams, right?"

Yohan just giggles and leans in to kiss him. They don't do it again but Wooseok's dreams turn out to be really nice, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> pdx is making me sad so i wrote something soft ; - ; hope it was ok!


End file.
